


there's a game they play that i'm not part of

by Anonymous



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a joy doctor catches a downer and has to talk them into taking their joy
Relationships: Joy Doctor/Original Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

This downer hadn’t been easy to track down. Their boring, demure clothes had let them slip silently into crowds, Wellies either perceiving them as some innocent little girl, or ignoring them completely. But this doctor knew that was an act. The whole facade of being a respectable, young and happy woman was slipping. He knew he finally had them caught this time, as they took a wrong turn down a road he  _ knew _ was a dead end. Their footsteps, fast and frantic as ever, stopped soon enough, and he grinned to himself, before turning the corner and striding towards them, syringe in hand.   
  
Will was fucked. They had pressed themselves up against the back wall, eyes narrowed as they watched the Doctor come closer through the lenses of their mask. It was over quickly. His hand around their throat, his fingers in their mouth, trying to force a joy pill down their throat. They struggled as best they could, biting him through the thick fabric of his gloves and causing him to swear and drop them harshly against the cobbles. The impact knocked the wind out of them, and they squinted in pain as the Doctor used his foot to press against their chest.   
“Now,” He looked them over, eyes pausing on their skirt. His tone had turned harsh when he spoke again. “ _ Downer. _ ” They whimpered, trying to push his foot off of them, as he crouched down with a syringe in his hand.    
  
It was over quickly. They had nowhere to run to, and weren’t strong enough to push him off, so just did their best to turn their head away and sheild their neck with their hands. That just gave him the opportunity to stick it in their thigh and push the plunger down.   
“Now, are you going to behave?” He snapped, but his words were quickly lost to the fog of Joy clouding their senses, and they simply answered with a vacant smile in his direction.   
“Lovely day for it!” They beamed, laying their head back against the cobblestones. They didn’t even react when the Doctor reached down to pick them up, slinging them over his shoulder.   
  
They only began to struggle again when he reached the door of the Health Institute. Their attempts were weak enough for him to just hold them tighter and not have to deal with it yet, but he was sure they’d fight harder when they realised what was going to happen to them. They whimpered pathetically as he set them down in a wheelchair to bring them to a cell, pupils contracted into little pinpricks from the joy in their system.    
  
He didn’t bother to strap them down - from the looks of it, they’d accepted their fate by this point - but he did try and talk to them as they walked.   
“Now, we’ll be trying some experimental treatment on you today.” He told them, and they just hummed absent-mindedly, eyes staring vacantly up at the ceiling. “You can sign the form when we’re there.”   
  
Will honestly had no clue what he was saying, but was alright to smile and nod regardless, kicking their feet and humming to themselves. They were eventually wheeled into a small room, with a padded examination table in the centre.    
“Can you get yourself up?” The Doctor asked them, and they nodded, pushing themselves up and standing on unsteady legs, before climbing up onto the examination table as instructed. He didn’t say anything else after, just strapping them down with a thick leather strap around their waist.   
“What are you going to do?” They asked politely as the Doctor turned to pick up a clipboard. He just handed it to them, along with a pen.   
“If you consent to it all, just sign down there.” He tapped quite forcefully on the bottom of the page, and they nodded.   
  
The paper said something about an experimental treatment based around sexual stimulation, and they honestly wouldn’t mind what sounded like a quick fuck followed by some drugging, so they just signed it and handed it back. The Doctor looked it over quickly, and set it down.   
“We can begin.” He spoke, maneuvering their legs apart slightly and strapping them down too, pushing their skirt up slightly. They allowed that, watching with quiet curiosity as he pulled their tights and boxers down at the same time, exposing them to the open air. Their cheeks began to flush as he spread their lips, just feeling how wet they were, and hummed as he found them soaked and very receptive, shoving up into his touch with a whine.   
  
It didn’t take long to work two fingers into them, causing them to throw their head to the side and raise their hips up desperately, trying to strain against the bindings to get closer to him. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and drew away.    
“Close your eyes, now.” He murmured, and they obliged, closing their eyes tightly. They heard him move around in the room, doing their best to track his movements. He was moving something around, they could tell, but they weren’t sure exactly what it was.   
  
Eventually, they felt something press at their entrance again, and whined, furrowing their eyebrows.   
“Keep your eyes closed, now.” He advised, and they felt whatever it was begin to inch inside, accompanied by a mechanical whirring sound. Will could hear him scribbling down some notes at the desk, so it definitely wasn’t him, but whatever it was was moving awfully slowly, giving them more than enough time to relax and let it open them up. When it did eventually bottom out, they snuck a peek to see exactly what it was.   
  
It was a sort of machine, gently feeding a dildo into them. They could see a remote on the Doctor’s desk, and as they watched, he set down his pen and picked it up. He clicked the button on it, and the machine kicked into a higher gear, beginning to pump in and out of them at a slightly faster rate. Will cried out, arching into the feeling as they were filled again and again, the machine gradually increasing in pace. They could feel the Doctor’s eyes on them, and for a moment, wondered just how thin the walls of the room were. Could anyone hear them?   
  
They didn’t have long to consider, as soon enough, the machine was speeding up even more, and they gave a shout, feeling themselves winding up the release quicker than they would have preferred. Just as they were about to tip over the edge, the machine ground to a complete stop, and they were left whining and trying to get out of their restraints to finish themselves off.    
“Not so fast.” The Doctor purred, and as they watched, he straightened up. “If you want to come, you’ll have to take your joy.”   
“I don’t want to.” They snapped back, and he just hummed, and turned the machine back on at an agonisingly slow pace.   
“Well, then.” The Doctor sat back down, and tilted his head to the side.   
  
“We’re going to be here for a very long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i havent touched this in a while. im getting back into the fandom though!

It was a very long time before Will came back to themselves. They were lying on their front on a hard bed, their hands cuffed behind their back, and they were no longer being fucked, but their sex ached so badly. Their thighs felt slick with their own fluids, and they whined loudly, pressing their thighs together. They couldn’t hear anything from outside of their cell, but as they raised their head they saw one of the Doctors looking through the glass at them. They eyed him nervously, sitting up, and they saw him turn, talking to someone they couldn’t see.   
“Can i please come out?” They called, furrowing their eyebrows and standing up, wobbling a little because they couldn’t balance with their hands tied. “I’m not off my joy anymore.” 

The Doctor pressed a button, and spoke into a microphone on the desk.  
“Don’t lie to us.” He told them, pressing a second button, and releasing some Joy into the air inside their cell.   
“Please don’t.” They mumbled, curling up on the floor and tucking their face into their knees, unable to cover their mouth with their hands. The Doctor standing outside chuckled, watching them quietly.  
“Breathe it in, that’s a good downer.” He coaxed, and they began to cry. Their sobs petered off as the joy finally worked, and they just started to hum, furrowing their eyebrows as they looked up, not remembering where they were. They tried to ask something, looking up at the window, and the doctor smiled. They couldn’t talk at all, which wasn’t really brilliant, but it was better than nothing.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked them, and they shook their head, trying to stand, but not being able to push themselves up. “Let’s get you up.” 

They looked up at him in panic, trying to scramble to their feet, but only being able to push itself into the corner, and he stood up. Walking to the door, the Doctor opened it, looking down at them with a smile as they whimpered.   
“If you won’t talk, I can’t let you out of here.” He warned, looking down at them with narrowed eyes, and Will shook their head. “We’ll sort you out.” He reached down to help them up, but they lunged for him, their teeth snapping closed next to where his hand had been.   
“That won’t do.” He warned them, gripping hold of their hair harshly, and they cried out, trying to follow his hand so it would stop hurting. “It appears we will have to follow a slightly more drastic treatment.”

Will went limp as he hoisted them up, their face pressed into the rough fabric of his coat. He slid a hand between their legs, gently feeling their slit, and they whined into his shoulder, trying to press back against him. They drooled slightly on his jacket as he carried them out of their cell and deposited them into a wheelchair, still with their hands tied behind their back.   
“Stay very still.” He warned them, beginning to wheel them towards one of the treatment rooms. They kicked their legs in their seat, but it didn’t look like they were trying to get up, so he let them be for now. They looked a lot more nervous as they were wheeled into the room, looking around and letting out a soft whine.  
“Don’t get worked up, now.” He told them, letting go of the chair to shut and lock the door behind them. “We’ll get you sorted out.”

He helped them out of the chair, and laid them over the table in the middle. Their legs hung over the edge, not quite reaching the floor. They wriggled, furrowing their eyebrows at the cold of the metal. He left them there for a moment as he scribbled down some notes on their file, before coming back over to nudge their legs apart. Will whined mindlessly as he pushed two fingers into their hole, curling his fingers down and gently nudging his thumb against their cock. They closed their eyes as he pushed another finger into their hole, stretching them around his digits. They hissed as he pulled them back out, kicking their legs in upset at the loss of sensation, and he patted their back soothingly.  
“I’ll have to sedate you if you can’t behave.” The Doctor told them, and they heard him undoing some buttons, before the head of his cock pressed against their slit, and they entirely relaxed, letting him push inside. They whined as it filled them up, clenching around him involuntarily, and he kept a hand on the back of their neck, keeping them down. They whimpered into the table as he reached down to rub their cock, rewarding them for being good so far. 

Will started wriggling in their bonds as he began to move, his thick cock dragging against their walls so nicely. They mewled as he fucked into them, the rough leather of his gloves stinging slightly against their cock as he rubbed it. The Doctor was huffing into their ear as he picked up speed, the sound amplified through his mask. Their insides felt like liquid as a knot started to form in their stomach, and their body yielded to his thrusts, easily letting him speed up, and they were beginning to get slick enough that the friction between his glove and their cock didn’t hurt as much.   
“Do you like it?” He asked, and they nodded, squeaking quietly in surprise as he squeezed their cock between two fingers, beginning to jerk it off harshly. “This is what you’ve wanted, isn’t it?”

They nodded, drooling slightly on the table as their cunt tightened around him, milking his cock as they came. Their voice pitched up loudly as they came, their eyes squeezing shut, and he hissed at the tightness, thrusting in a few more times before shuddering to a halt and coming inside them. They mewled brokenly at the feeling of him filling them up, trying to squeeze their legs together to stop his cum escaping.  
“Good.” He hummed, breathing heavily as he buttoned himself back up, and they whined, looking back at him. “Back to your cell, now. I think I’ll have a Bobby come and.. check on you later.” 

Will mumbled something unintelligible as the Doctor picked them up, gently putting them back into the wheelchair to wheel them back to their cell. They didn’t struggle as he set them back down on the bed, undoing one of their handcuffs to instead cuff it to the headboard of the bed, keeping them there. They watched with hazy eyes, so drugged and fucked out that they could barely comprehend what was happening, but they did start to whimper as he walked out of the room, closing and firmly locking the door behind him.


End file.
